1. Field of the Invention
This application relates electrical connectors and more particularly to modular jacks for telephones.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Federal Communication Commission (FCC) part 68 subpart F allows users to insert 6-position plug into 8-position jack. An additional interpretation states that after insertions of the 6-pos plug, the same jack should be able to accept 8-position plug and contact forces on all contacts should still be in excess of 100 gr (1 N), and yet an additional customer requirement is to provide the same contact architecture for product series that may include 8-pos keyed jacks, 6 and 4 position jacks, products intended for Surface Mount as well as through-hole mount applications.
Therefore, a need exists to provide low cost product that satisfies FCC interpretation and is suitable for TMT and SMT applications.
The present invention is a modular jack which includes an insulative housing comprising a base wall and a peripheral lateral wall projecting wall in generally normal relation from said base wall to form an interior cavity. A conductive means is fixed to the outer side of the peripheral lateral wall adjacent the base wall and extending through the opening in the lateral wall and extending into the interior cavity. Floating movement of the conductive means adjacent the opening in the peripheral wall is possible.
Also included within the present invention is a method for inserting the conductive means into the housing described above. The conductive means is first inserted through the opening in the lateral will so that it is in spaced parallel relation to the base ball with a first section extending into the interior cavity and a second section extending outwardly from the peripheral wall. The first section is then bent toward the base ball until it is in diagonal relation thereto. The second section is then bent toward the peripheral wall and fixed to its outer surface. Alternatively, instead of initially positioning the first section in parallel relation to the base wall, the first section may be diagonally inserted into the interior cavity after which the second section is bent in the same way as described as above.